


She's In The Rain

by mysticalgiggles



Series: Feeding Dry Tags [1]
Category: K-Rock, K-pop, She's in the rain (song), The Rose (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mi-jin is scared of thunder, Mijin's mother was abused, Short, her aunt was the best, her dad was a drunk, like me lmao, sigh, supportive boyfriend Sammy, uwu, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalgiggles/pseuds/mysticalgiggles
Summary: It's a rainy day in Seoul and Mi-Jin is scared, but Woosung is always going to be there for her.





	She's In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day thots! Who else is alone on this day of February 14? Anyway, I've been working on this for a while and decided to finish it today since it IS l o v e d a y. :) I wanted to make it longer but oh well.

The painful sound of thunder roared in my ears as I woke up with a start. The was a warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Then I remembered, _Oh yeah, it's just Sammy._ He was my boyfriend, and when I say “He is a soft little uwu child I must protect with my life and no one, not even God or Satan can stop me.” I mean it.

 

I gently shook him awake. He was a light sleeper, whereas I sleep like the dead. And yet, I woke up and he didn’t. “Sammy-Oppa~”

 

His eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, fluttering his eyelashes like a little baby, how adorable. “What is it baby?” I blushed at the pet name.

 

“I’m a little scared…” I admit, usually, my pride gets in the way of me admitting I actually have feelings. Most people called me cold or heartless, but they’ve never seen what’s under the surface of my hard shell. Except Sammy.

 

Sammy cooed. “Aww, Mi-Jin baby~ It’s okay. Here,” he pulled me closer. “Just cuddle with Oppa for a little bit.” I blushed at that. He always likes to address himself as “Oppa” to make me laugh.

 

The thunder sounded again and I got even more terrified than I actually should’ve been, being 24 and “cold-hearted”. I felt a cold tear drop from the corner of my eye and down to my cheek. Sammy wiped it away. “Oppa~ I’m scared.” I said, doing my pouting aegyo.

 

He smiled and kissed my cheek. “It’s okay baby girl.” Then, he moved closer so he could connect our lips together. His lips were so, _so_ incredibly _soft_ ~~(Just like him lol)~~ ~~.~~ He ran his tongue along the seam of my lips, causing me to gasp. The thunder sounded again, and I jumped back, Woosung letting out a small giggle. I snuggled back into his side, tears starting to roll off my cheeks rapidly, like the sound of the rain, my tears were heavy.

 

Thing is, when I was little, my parents would fight constantly. There would always be screaming and sometimes abuse. He would slam her into the wall, slap her across her face, no matter how hard she fought back, he would always hit her harder. He made up for it though, buying her flowers, outfits, even her favorite puppy. My mom was stupid, staying with him, but I guess she stayed just because she enjoyed the things he gave her. ~~[A/N:You can take that _howevEr_ you want ;)] ~~

 

The cannons shot again, and by that time, I was a crying mess, having violent memories resurface. The thing about abuse is you never forgive them, no matter who it is, or how much you loved them ~~(or told yourself that, at least hahaha...not funny)~~. At 5 years old is when it all started to happen. I came home from school, my Aunt Xiaotong picked me up, my parents were yelling. I saw my dad slap my mom. Then he shoved her into the counter, with a lot of force, must I add, the corner of it hit her hip. She fell to the ground screaming at him to get out. Her hip was bruised and scratched slightly. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, just to shove her down again. He scoffed, “Dumb bitch.” He walked out and slammed the door. I never saw him since.

 

I remember asking my Aunt what had happened and why they were fighting. My Aunt just took me into the car and drove to my Dairy Queen. “How about we get some ice cream and go to the park?” I went crazy, ice cream is like, my favorite thing ever. And she knew this and used it to get my mind off my dad. “YAY!”

 

She smiled. “I knew you would say that.” As we sat in the park, I played with some big kids, mind completely gone from what happened earlier. “Mi-Jin~ It’s getting dark. Time to go home.” I waved bye to the kids who were left and followed my Aunt to her car.

 

“Do you wanna stay at my house?” I nodded rapidly. She has a lot of toys there. “Okay, let's go get you some clothes.”  
  
“And my teddy bear!” she let out a small giggle. “And your teddy bear.”

 

My mom was sitting there, on her phone, like nothing happened earlier. Like the past was just a dream.

 

I woke up with Sammy by my side, singing quietly to himself. He was humming to one of my favorite songs of his. He made music, well, not publicly, but just for me.

 

“She’s dying inside. She wants to think it's a lie. Why, why, why?”

 

“Even if I call her, she's not answering, A shower of rain, In the rain rain rain” We sang together.

 

I let out a content sigh. He really is an angel, here to help me, to save me, to love me at my worst.

 

He leaned in to press our lips together. The kiss was soft, slow, but passionate. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, searching for mine. I tangled my fingers in Sammy’s faded blonde hair, he was cupping my face with his hands, drawing mindless little circles, my heart skipped eight beats at once ~~lol the Billie Eilish reference HAHAHA~~. He moved one hand down my side, sending shivers through my body with his cold hands. It reached my back, and just stayed there. I pulled back, panting for breath and rested my head on his shoulder.

 

Even if the “I love you” went unsaid, we didn’t need the words. The sound of the gentle rain falling, Sammy’s steady breathing, my heavy eyelids, was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the softest thing I have ever written between a male and female...also the first time I used my OC for a fic haha. Uh, dont mind the strikethrough stuff, just me adding a little humor in attempt to make this longer and less heavy haha. I tend to do that lmao.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
